Kim has a sister and her sister Mackenzie will find herself with mate
by starklover2128
Summary: Kimhasan older sister Mackenzie"Kenzie",who has been held captive and tortured for 6 1/2 years in an Iraqi prison. Kenzie now "back from the dead" reunites with her family and kinds her self a mate,Tiger,a super shifter. Can Kenzie overcome the after effects, panic attacks, torture, and the psychological damage being held captive all those years has caused to to finally know peace?
1. Chapter 1

I parked my newly bought triumph and walked into the shifter bar right out side of shifter town. As I walked past the body guard he gave me a slight imperceptible nod and I acknowledged his with one of my own. I went straight to the bar and sat on a stool I figured what the hell, I'd been held captive for 6 1/2 years with no possible way of getting drunk in a remote Iraqi under ground prison camp so why the fuck not. When the bartender, Annie I determined with a quick glance at her name tag, came over to take my order I asked for straight whiskey, she raised her eyebrow but smiled and poured. I really didn't give two fucks as to what any one thought so when she set the glass in front of me I picked it up and downed its contents loving the burn it made as it slid down my throat and into my stomach. another I told Annie pushing the glass towards her again. I was on my fourth one in a row when a man took the stool right next to mine said damn I love a woman who can hold her liquor, especially the good stuff, I'm Ellison by the way he said and held out his hand. Mackenzie I said reaching over and shaking his hand and pushing my glass back to Annie who raised her eyebrow at me, I'm good I said she gave a slight nod and poured my 5 drink in as many minutes. Hey Ellison I said draining my glass, turning on my stool to face him do happen to know where I can find Kim Fraser. His demeanor changed instantly from relaxed and trying to pick me up to protective and weary. The change in him was so subtle that if I'd been anybody else I would have missed it but I was acutely aware of behavior and body language. Whose asking he asked me in a normally curiously tone. Ok I said standing I could feel the eyes and attention of every shifter in the bar on me, maybe I didn't introduce my self correctly I'm Mackenzie Fraser do you know where the hell i can find my baby sister. He just looked at me then said your Kim's sister? in the flesh I responded. Kim has a sister he asked this time? And I'm standing right here so why don't you point me in her direction. His eyes slid past me and I could feel some of the other shifters attention shift behind me so I turned around and there was my baby sister and she had a baby on her hip with brilliantly blue eyes and Kim and i's hair, she had a gorgeously handsome man with his arm around her shoulders with the same brilliant blue eyes and sharp features there was no doubt in my mind that he was the father of the baby that so resembled Kim. Kenzie she breathed a second before she handed her daughter to her father and sprinted into my arms. She hit me at such a high speed that if wasn't for elision at my back I would have done more than stumbled. I wrapped my arms tightly around her as sobs raked through her. I buried my nose in her neck and breathed her deep refreshing scent, holding it close before I exhaled. Kimmy I breathed I'm right here, I'm real and I'm not going anywhere ever again. This only made her cry and squeeze me harder. Are you real? Because if not then this is a really sick ,sick joke. I chuckled and tightened my grip around her before pulling back slightly to look at her. You let your hair grow out I said stroking the long strands and you have a daughter and a- I said leaving it open for her to fill in what the man was. My mate she said I smiled they are beautiful. I said with a huge smile spreading across my face. Much has changed since I've been gone I said the smile from before slipping away as I mentioned that time and Kim cried harder, burying her face into my neck again sucking in deep mouth fools of my scent. Will you introduce me to your family I asked her, yes of course she said pulling away but not letting me go as if she were afraid I would disappear. We whipped our tears as she led me over to her mate and her daughter. Mackenzie this is my mate Liam and our daughter katriona your niece. I immediately stepped forward pulling out of Kim's iron grip and enveloped them both in a bone crunching hug. I breathed in both of their scents and they each wrapped their arms around me and did the same. Brother I breathed then I pulled back and looked at katriona and cupped her face with both of my hands and stared at her face you look much like your mother little one I told her before smothering her face in kisses all the while tickling her. Kim introduced me to all of her new family spike Ronan, Elizabeth, Connor, Dylan, Sean, Glory, Andrea, Olaf, Rebecca, and many more people and I hugged each and every one taking in their scents committing each one to memory and also kissing their cheeks. When I finally made it back to Kim we wrapped our arms around each other refreshing the others scent. Kim burst into tears again and I just held her rubbing circles on her back why you crying mommy Katriona asked and I could feel the attention of every shifter on Kim and I. Still rubbing Kim's back I explained to my niece. Well little one I was a soldier a commander in the us special forces of the marine core and I was taken and held prisoner for a long ,long time 6 years 6 months 28 days and 5 hours Kim cut in I looked down at the top of her head and squeezed her harder they did bad things Katriona and they made it so I couldn't leave and they hurt me for so long I built up a resistance of sorts so that when they did hurt me I didn't feel it any more and since no one could find me they stopped looking and a lot of my blood and my dog tags were found so they assumed I was dead and stamped my file KIA which means killed in action. every one in the bar knew I had down played a lot for my little ones ears and I could tell they wanted to know more but I don't think I'm ever going to healed enough ,well enough to ever share any of what really happened to me in that prison. katriona scrambled down from her fathers arms and came to my side and held her arms up asking to be picked up i pulled from kim and reached down to grab her and as soon as her arms were able they wrapped around my neck and squeezed tight she put her mouth right next to my ear and whispered i won't let anyone ever take you from me or mom we're all of us ur family now and we protect our family aunt mackenzie tears silently slid down my cheeks and i squeezed her harder burying my face face in her little neck thank you my little one i said. i put her down and wrapped my arms around kim hugging her i have to go i told her but i wasn't prepared for her reaction not by a long shot NOOOOOOO she roared knocking me straight on my back and sitting on top of me. then she growled out her next words, YOU. ARE. NOT. LEAVING. ME. AGAIN. well kim i said completely calm i can't exactly stay at your house i wouldn't have any place to sleep and you aren't the only person i to left know i'm still alive i need to let mom and dad, derek and ….. randy i said you need to stay with your mate and your daughter i'll come back tonight if thats what you want but i need to let them know ok. her eyes softened a little and she stood and then so did i you had better come back or i'll find you come hell or high water and drag your a** i slapped my hand over her mouth before she could say ass i raised my eyebrow at her then looked to her daughter i shook my head removed my hand and walked to the bar and hopped over. I searched for a second until i found a jar with a lid a piece of tape and a sharpie. I put the tape around the jar and then put the side of the sharpie with the top in my mouth and pulled it off and then wrote katrionas cussing jar put the top back on and walked over to my little niece any time some says a cuss word like ass or damn or any other bad word word you tell them they have to pay you 25 cents ok i said ok she said taking the jar i opened it and popped 50 cents in there you'll be a billionaire before you turn 5 years old around your mom there were chuckles ringing out all around. yay she clapped her free hand against her dads chest he smiled at her then me i gave him one of my own ignoring kims huff i pulled her to my side kissed her cheek i got to go i said i know she said still holding on you aren't going to let go are you i said no she responded i nodded then peeled her arms from me then put her in Sean's arms then I turned around and walked out later Ronan i said good bye Mackenzie i threw my leg over my bike waved to every one pulled my helmet and bike protective jacket on before spinning out of the lot headed toward the fire house where randy works.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Randy was out on a fire when I got there so just said I'd wait. I was looking out the window when the fire trucks pulled in I walked out in to wear the trucks were pulling in I saw randy as soon as he stepped of the truck he had on red hat, he'd finally made captain I thought to myself and as he was laughing and hitting his buddies on the back I saw the silver band on his left hand. I shouldn't be here I thought, he's moved on, he got married, started a family of his own, there's no point in bringing the ghosts back from the past so I turned and tried to get the hell out of there but before I'd even take two steps he called by name all the happiness was and playfulness that had been in his voice before was gone, instead it was filled with pain and hope I just stood there and the voices from the other firefighters immediately faded Kenzie he called again his voice desperate I exhaled heavily and loudly closed my eyes then slowly opened them as I turned to face him and every other firefighter in the room Randy I said he just stood there and the next thing I know I'm in his strong familiar arms I breathed him in deep hi I said he just sobbed I wrapped my arms around him your alive your not dead he sobbed no I said rubbing circles on his back until he stopped crying. You ok now yeah he said whipping his eyes but then he pushed me how in the hell could you be such a sick person to let me and your entire family think you were dead for 6 goddamn years he screamed at me I didn't let you think I was dead i was held prisoner in an Iranian prison camp where I was tortured and tortured and tortured for 6 and a half years I only just escaped 3 weeks ago and finally made it to an American military base then I had to go through all the paper work to bring me back to life I said using my hands to quote "bringing me back to life." I said pissed that he would think I could intentionally hurt my family, hurt him that way. What kind of person do you think I am? I asked. I'm sorry he said so am I said the anger slipping away as quickly as it had appeared, I just came to let you know I wasn't dead anymore so you wouldn't hear it from somebody else. I'm married he said and I love her I smiled at this randy I didn't come here to get you back or any such thing after about the first 3 years I kind of figured I didn't stand much of a chance of escaping anytime soon I hoped you had found someone to love to settle down with to start a family with I demanded it because I knew that if I ever did manage to escape I'd be to damaged a shell of my self that we would only make each other miserable. I hope you and your wife are happy and I wish much good fortune and healthy sons and daughters I gave him one more hug and whispered my goodbye I walked past him and grabbed Danny by the neck and pulled him into a big hug and breathed him in deep you stay safe you hear Danny boy he laughed and said I glad your not dead me to I laughed and kissed his cheek and said goodbye before turning and walking to the front door. Don't be a stranger Randy called out as long as its not a problem with your wife I called over my shoulder before opening the door and walking out and getting on my bike headed to my parents to let them know I wasn't dead. Then off to my brothers it was all very emotional.

After many visits to the people I love and care about many tears later I finally pulled into the shifter bar and parked my bike. It was 1 am and the bar closes in an hour and I fully planed on using that time to get extremely drunk. Ronan and just bout every one else in the bar and I exchanged smiles hugs and playful banter. I sat at the bar and ordered a bottle of Jim Bean and a glass. Kim came out nowhere and pressed against my side I wrapped my arm over her shoulder pouring the whiskey in my glass until it was brim full. Kim I said I fully intend to get shit faced drunk tonight so I need to make sure I get to your place ok? Ok she said. I smiled and said good then bottoms up and drained my glass I heard chuckles fill the room and I just smiled and after I finished off the first bottle and started on the second I had lost the glass and was drinking from the bottle.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Uhhhhhhh I groaned sitting up very, very, very, verrrrrryy slowly trying to work my tongue around my mouth get rid of my cotton mouth after about 30 minutes I was finally sitting up and the pounding in my head was worse then ever. A glass was then pressed to my lips I kept my eyes squeezed tight and opened them slightly and then water glorious water was running down my throat then two pills were placed on my tongue Advil came Kim's quiet voice then the water was there again to help me swallow thanks I said and that one word was so painful she helped me lay down and I was immediately unconscious.

When I woke up the second time the pounding in my head was considerably less though I had cottonmouth again. I stretched and stood up using my senses to navigate my way to the smell of pancakes bacon sausage eggs toast orange juice and family. My eyes were still closed when I walked into the kitchen and yawned morning sunshine Kim said a smile in her voice how long was I asleep I croaked out, two days Kim responded. Damn Liam I said what in the hell do you put in that whiskey. Nothing came his Irish lilt but most of my customers don't, no can't down three full bottles in an night, let alone in a hour. I guess I'm just special I said sitting on an empty stool with a smile lifting up the edges of my lips. I opened my eyes really hating how the sun flooded the room and fixed myself a glass of orange juice and sat back down to nurse it. You're not eating Kim asked no I said but you always eat in the morning your like a bottomless pit always eating mom out of house and home and stain skinny as hell, I always hated you for it, Kim said finishing the last part with a smile on her face letting me know she was joking. That was when I had a healthy sized stomach but I've been starved and fed mush for the past 6 and a half years my stomach is the size of a peanut. As soon as I got to the army base camp they stuffed me full and well it came back up about five minutes later. I just need to take it slow and I'm sure I'll be the bottomless pit you know and love soon enough I said with a small, small lifting my lips. I sat the empty glass down and stood up and downed the 3 Advil Sean sent my way. Thanks I said walking into the living room opened my bag grabbed my bra under wear socks and my uniform then went upstairs to the bathroom made sure it was empty before undressing and hoping in the shower I took a 10 minute shower getting clean and grooming before stepping out and drying.

Once I was dressed I headed down stairs once in the kitchen I walked to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. Where do you think your going Kim asked fear in her voice. I have a lot meetings and press conferences and things to take care of so I can get my pension and benefits for the past 6 and 1/2 years I have a lot debriefing to take care of so I'll probably be gone for a couple days or weeks depending but I'll stay in touch and then I've got to find an apartment and do some shopping you know the usual after the whole worlds been under the impression you've been dead the past 6 years. I walked over kissed her cheek and wrapped her in a hug I'll be back I'm not going over seas anymore and soon as I finish up all my paper work and meetings and debriefings I'm cutting my ties to the military. Kenzie I'm scared. I don't want to leave and then die on me again. I squeezed her in my arms then turned and walked out I put my helmet on fired up my engine and was gone.


End file.
